We're Related to a Cube Member
by Zen The Aether Girl
Summary: Sequel to We're Related to Cube Members. Its been a month since Bayani's death and almost everyone but Will accepted his death. Meanwhile, Graser is trying to accept his sexuality and Parker finds out that he has a sister and a cousin. Can Will and Graser cope with their problems or will sadness rule them? Rated T for references of sexuality and possible self-harm. EmliexOCxParker.
1. The Unknown

**Welcome to the first chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! This takes place a month after the events in the last story especially the death of Bayani. This story will be better than the last one but there maybe some chapters that get pretty sad. For the sake of Parker's privacy, I will not use his real last name and I'll use Collins for his and my OC's last name. **

**Hope you Aetherians enjoy this sequel to We're Related to Cube Members and here it is!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Ashley's POV_

Dear Diary,

**It's been a month since one of my favorite members of the cube, Bayani, died in a horrible plane crash.**

**I've been sad since that day and I always think of him when I sleep. I wonder how he feels when he died.**

**I been wondering if I had a brother for the longest time and its bugging me. Who knows? I may find out one day.**

Sincerely,

Ashley

My name is Ashley Collins and I'm 13 years old. I have been in this orphanage for far too long. I wrote it today and as fell on to my bed I dreamed of my brother and I walking on the beach.

_Emile's POV_

I felt that something was missing from my life. A cousin perhaps. Who knows if I had a cousin? I kept recording a video as I thought about it. Maybe I'll find out sooner or later.

_Parker's POV_

I was editing a video when I got a call from someone. We talked a bit and he told me that I had a long lost sister. I knew that was the case. He also told me that I have a long lost cousin too! I was shocked when he said that. We ended the call and I finished editing and rendering the video. I lay down on my bed and as napped I know that happiness is coming.

I have a sister and a cousin.

**Unexpected plot twist at the beginning! Yes he also got a cousin who doesn't play Minecraft yet he knows of it. Weird isn't it? By the way, Emile is Chuggaconroy if you're wondering. As always review, follow and favorite! See you Aetherians in the next chapter!**

**Zen out! **


	2. Reflections

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! I hope you guys enjoy it so far.**

**Lets continue.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Will's POV_

I still remember when we first met at PAX Prime. I fell in love with Jordan as soon as he saw me. We been best friends since I joined the cube and we record together a lot. This was the case until a month ago when he died in the plane crash. I was crying during Bayani and his brother's funeral but Parker assured me that things will be okay. I tried to overcome his death but I still think about it. I remember his last words before he boarded his doomed flight, "I hope to see you guys at PAX East!". I feel that no one could replace him or is it? Who knows? We may find out sooner or later.

_Parker's POV_

I was still shocked after I learned that I also had a cousin so I texted Graser about it. He told me to invite him and my long lost sister to the cube and I agreed. "I cannot wait for them to arrive here!" I said to myself as I set up their rooms. I recorded some videos with H after the long hours setting up their rooms. I was excited for them to come.

_Graser's POV_

I still question my decision on revealing my sexual orientation to my friends. What if they shunned me from my own group? What if they kicked me? I shacked those thoughts out of my mind as I uploaded my video. I wonder how will the newcomers react to my secret? Who knows? We may find out sooner or later.

**That is it for this chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! I hoped you Aetherians enjoyed and as always review, follow and favorite! See you Aetherians in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	3. New Beginnings

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! This story and any of my past and future stories will also be posted on Wattpad as well! So check it out!**

**Lets continue!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Ashley's POV_

I just finished watching Parker's new video when that lady who always abuses me throws me a bag and tells me that I was adopted. I quickly packed my bag and went to the airport to board the flight that will change my life forever.

_Emile's POV_

I check my mailbox to see a letter that tells me that I have a cousin and I have to go on a flight to visit him. I was freaking out as I tweeted the news:

_Chuggaconroy:Guess who has a cousin? Me! =D There will be some delays in videos for awhile_

As soon as I posted it, I get a call from Jon. "No way! Are you kidding me? Dude, that was amazing!" he yelled. "Man, you were excited about it are you?" I replied. "Of course I am!" he answered. "I need to go on my flight now so talk to you later." I said to him. "Bye!" he said as the called ended. I packed my bags and boarded the plane to visit my cousin.

_Parker's POV_

I went to the airport to pick up my sister and cousin from the airport. I almost got in a car crash but I arrived just when their flight landed. "Hey guy!" I said as I saw them. "Hey!" they said as both of them hugged me. "So are you guys ready to spend some time with me?" I asked. "Yes!" they replied. So we went home and we had a good time together. My new life is just beginning...

**That is it for this chapter! See you guys in the next chapter! Will you excuse me, I will be watching the Super Bowl.**

**Zen out! #GoSeahawks! **


	4. Preparing for Pax East

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member. The Pax that I talked about was Pax South in the story before this.**

**Lets continue.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Parker's POV_

I decided to teach Emile how to play Minecraft since he doesn't know how. After the lesson, I sent them to their rooms and went back to recording a few videos because Pax East is coming in a few days and I need to stockpile videos for the weekend. I wonder what Will and Graser are doing...

__Will's POV__

I recorded some videos and packed my bags for Pax East. This is the first convention that Bayani would of attended but died before he did. I still think about his death but Pax East is in a few days so I have to be excited for it. I dreamed that he was still alive today. I need to overcome this sadness and quickly somehow.

__Graser's POV__

I finished some things that needed to be done. How will the relatives react to my secret? We'll find out soon. I feel guilty about my sexuality and need to overcome this embarrassment somehow and quickly I hope.

**Oh snap! What do they mean by this? If your reading the Wattpad version of this story it spoils it in the tags. So I hope you Aetherians enjoyed this chapter.**

**Zen out!**


	5. Lost hope

**Welcome back Aetherians back with another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! This chapter contains self-harm and don't do it!**

**Lets continue.**

_**Chapter 5**_

__Will's POV__

It was after the first day of Pax and I can't deal with this sadness anymore. Me and Graser were standing in the bathroom looking at each other as we both hold razor blades. I quickly make a note to the others so they know what happened to us. We just stand in here for a long time thinking about our lives.

__Graser's POV__

I stand in the bathroom with Will as we contemplated our lives. Finally, we started to cut ourselves and we both fainted as we both started to bleed...

__Emile's POV__

I noticed that Will and Graser was still in the bathroom even when we were partying. I look in and saw their lifeless bodies on the bloody ground with a note on the bathroom counter. I grabbed the note and gave it to Parker.

_Parker's POV_

Emile gives me a note and I read it to everyone:

_To whom it may concern,_

_If your reading this, that me and Graser cut ourselves. Bye I suppose._

_-Will_

I was in shock and I called paramedics to the cube house in which they wheeled them away. I was unsure about this but they'll be okay I hope.

**So that's what they mean in the last chapter! I hope you Aetherians cried in this chapter and as always review, follow, and favorite. See you Aetherians in next chapter! See you later.**

**Zen out! **


	6. Dark Days

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! This chapter is just a filler.**

**Lets continue.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_Parker's POV _

After the incident, I went back to bed and had a scary flashback.

_Flashback: _

_I was in my parent's car going to my grandma's place when we were T-boned. I saw my dad in front of me and I had bruises on my face as they wheeled me and my mom to the ambulance. They told me that my father was dead..._

_Flashback end_

_Will's POV _

The day was boring as hell. I learned that Graser was in a coma and I remember when I was young...

_Flashback:_

_I saw my parents drunk and they abused me and they thew me in an orphanage..._

_Flashback end _

_Graser's POV _

I see myself before I realized that I was in a coma. I remember when I told my parents that I was gay...

_Flashback:_

_"Hey mom."_

_"What?!"_

_"I'm gay..."_

_After that, they abused me..._

_Flashback end_

_Ashley's POV _

I remember back when I was in the orphanage...

_Flashback:_

_"Stop that!"_

_"Never!"_

_I was bullied..._

_Flashback end _

**This was to give the main characters some back-story to them. I hope you Aetherians enjoyed this chapter and as always review, follow, and favorite! See you in the next chapter.**

**Zen out! **


	7. Inspired

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! Is it a coincidence that there's going to be a cube panel at PAX East & this chapter has them holding a panel? :o **

**Lets continue.**

_**Chapter 7 **_

_Parker's POV_

I was told that Graser was in a coma. I was shocked. I hope he doesn't die. We held the panel without Graser which was sad for the people who wanted to meet him and get his autograph. We finish the panel with us hoping that he's okay.

_Ashley's POV _

I had dreams of being a actress and being adopted by my older brother is the first step...

_Graser's POV _

I was still in a coma and I see vision of my friends having fun at PAX east. I suddenly wake up from the coma. I look around my room and see my meal in front of me. I ate my meal thinking about my friends...

_Will's POV _

I was released from the hospital but I had to go to counseling for a few months which was okay with me. Suddenly, I see Graser running from the hospital. I told him to go back but he told me that he was released from the hospital as well. He also told me that me and him had counseling together. We walked back to our hotel in the snowy road.

**What does Ashley mean by that? We Aetherians will find out in the sequel! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	8. Life goes on

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member! This will end soon. ;(**

**Lets continue.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_Will's POV_

It was after Pax east and everyone but me & Graser left. We had to go to counseling for a few weeks that forced us to stay in Boston even in the blowing snow. As we walked to the counseling center, I wonder what the others are doing...

_Parker's POV_

I dropped off Ashley at school and I recorded some videos. I tried to get a girlfriend but been unsuccessful. Who knows? I may find out during minecon...

**I hope you Aetherians enjoy this chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	9. Bromance?

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to a Cube Member. This is the second to last chapter! ;(**

**Lets continue!**

_**Chapter 9**_

_Emile's POV_

Parker asked me if I wanted to join the cube and said yes! I hopped on the teamspeak as we started to record. After the recording we played some mini-games and had a lot of fun! Being a cousin to a cube member is so cool!

**Short chapter but it's the middle of the night so yeah.**

**Zen out!**


	10. Living hell

**Welcome back to We're Related to a Cube Member! This is the last chapter ;(**

**Let's end it.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_Will's POV_

I just got told that we are going to a mental hospital for a few weeks. They drove us to this living hell and left us there. Will we ever escape this hell? I asked myself this question as we both walked in.

_Graser's POV_

I hope we get out of this living hell soon...

**That is it for We're Related to a Cube Member! Yes, they spending some time in there. See you Aetherians in I'm Related to a Cube Member.**

**Zen out!**


End file.
